


To Feel a Dragon’s Heart: A Collection of Firsts

by elavoria



Series: To Feel a Dragon's Heart [2]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Ally Spirit, Collars, Dependency, Developing Relationship, Dominant/Submissive, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragons, Elves, Empath, Empathic Bond, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Lifestyle Submission, Magic-Users, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Character, Power Dynamics, Romance, Seduction, Shamanism, Spirits, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavoria/pseuds/elavoria
Summary: Lofwyr could always use more love, so I decided to write more about him and his elven pet. This collection follows the development of their relationship through their first year together, including their first meeting, her introduction to his quarters, the establishment of telepathic and empathic links, seeing his true form, her collaring, reading his aura, and summoning her ally spirit.This piece can stand alone, but I think of it as a prequel to “Snapshots of GeMiTo”.
Relationships: Lofwyr/Original Female Character
Series: To Feel a Dragon's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534385
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “You will live and die between the beats of a dragon’s heart, meine Freundin.”  
“Perhaps, but might I live to feel a dragon’s heart, first?”
> 
> Lofwyr informs the player of the former at the end of Dragonfall; hopeless romantic that I am, I would have liked to reply with the latter. Although Ella would never be a runner, that hypothetical exchange set the tone for her story.
> 
> I draw Lofwyr over at my dA: [[link]](https://www.deviantart.com/elavoria/gallery/70998969/shadowrun)

April 2045. Saeder-Krupp Headquarters, Essen, Rhine-Ruhr Megaplex, German Alliance.

“All right, he’ll see you now.” Lofwyr’s secretary looked up from her screen and gave Ella another dubious glance. “Go on in and remember to close the door behind you.”

“Thank you,” Ella said with a small smile.

Her voice sounded much more confident than she felt. Her hold on the data stick in her hand tightened as she stared at the ornate door in front of her, and her heart started beating faster.

“It would be unwise to keep him waiting.”

Ella started slightly, then murmured her agreement. She took a deep breath, adjusted her posture, and slowly walked to the door. She rested her free hand on the doorknob in a moment of hesitation, then let herself into the great dragon’s spacious office, closing the door gently behind her before turning and surveying the scene.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to the man seated behind a large desk made of dark, polished wood. Everything about the room, himself included, radiated an air of stateliness and nobility; between that and the stillness of it all, she felt as though she had entered a sacred space. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly approached him, smiling slightly from both happiness and nervousness. Her heels echoed into the heavy silence, punctuating the momentousness of every step forward, and her heart was now pounding with anticipation. Although these were different circumstances than she had imagined, she had been waiting for this moment for what felt like most of her life. She stopped when she reached the chair in front of his desk, but remained standing. Here, at last, was Lofwyr. Her eyes widened involuntarily as she took in the sight of him more fully.

The great dragon was sharply dressed in a dark, exquisite three-piece suit that she was certain was more expensive than anything she could ever hope to own, and a gold watch glittered opulently at his wrist. His long steel-grey hair was loose but fell neatly behind his back, his harsh but handsome features were arranged into the slightest of smiles, and his yellow-gold eyes—strikingly enhanced by a tie of the same color—fixed her in a piercing stare, albeit one that was more inquisitive than intimidating. Despite this, his very presence was almost overwhelmingly commanding, and she found herself suddenly weaker. His hands were folded neatly on his desk, and he seemed to be waiting, patiently but expectantly, for her to speak first.

“Mein Herr,” she managed to say softly, half in address and half in awe.

The corners of Lofwyr’s mouth twitched into a more apparent smile at her reaction.

“Frau Sonnen,” he returned politely. “Please, take a seat.”

He spoke slowly, seeming to find enjoyment in emphasizing every syllable. His voice was low, clear, and unmistakably authoritative, but it was also surprisingly soft and melodious—beautiful, even. Disarmed as she was by Lofwyr’s magnificent appearance, his words threatened to intoxicate as they washed over her. He made a graceful, sweeping gesture toward the chair in front of her as he spoke, drawing her attention to his hand. She couldn’t help but stare: his nails were long and unnaturally pointed, and they intrigued her. He clasped his hands together again in a way that prominently displayed the objects of her interest, and she remained transfixed.

“Take your time,” he added after another moment.

Ella caught a hint of amusement in his voice and lifted her gaze, only to promptly blush when she saw his smug smile and the twinkle in his eyes. Unable to respond even if she had wanted to, she simply smiled apologetically and did as she was told.

*

Lofwyr watched silently as the slender elf carefully seated herself. She was a curiosity, to be sure—far from comfortable in his presence, yet unafraid of him. Not for a moment since entering his office had fear darkened her aura, which he had to admit was a refreshing change. Instead the elf’s aura shone with a swirling mixture of brighter sentiments: he could detect awe, admiration, satisfaction, attraction, and even, most interestingly, arousal. He could work with this, yes...

“So,” he said slowly, relishing the word. He steepled his fingers and leaned forward slightly, staring into her grey-blue eyes and smiling in an almost predatory way, noting with admiration that she held his gaze resolutely. Her aura shimmered over her pale features as a new feeling rippled through it, yet still it was not fear. It was excitement. Curious indeed. “You have something for me, yes?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, smiling pleasantly as she placed the data stick on his desk.

She was rather pretty, he conceded to himself, staring at her for another moment. Her blonde hair fell to her waist in the gentlest of waves, and although she was dressed to company standards, she looked particularly refined in an elegant long-sleeved ivory blouse, an A-line black skirt, sheer black stockings, and black heels. The blouse featured a bow tied at her neck, almost as if she were a present... Hmm. His eyes narrowed as he put the thought out of his mind and turned his attention to the data stick. Slotting it into an empty port, he spent several minutes silently examining its contents in the screen built into the surface of his desk.

“This appears to be in order,” he said, storing the data stick into a drawer for safekeeping. He clasped his hands together again and gazed at her intently before continuing, “Tell me, how did it come to pass that a secretary delivered this high-profile report, when its author knew that I wanted him to hand it to me personally?”

The elf gave him another apologetic smile.

“He pressed it into my hands, told me to bring it to you, and left in a hurry. He said something about an urgent meeting.”

Lofwyr’s brow furrowed.

“With whom?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know, mein Herr.”

He raised an arched eyebrow, skeptical.

“You are his secretary.”

Yet another apologetic smile.

“It was the first I had heard of it. It wasn’t in his calender, and I was so... overwhelmed by the thought of meeting you that I didn’t think to ask before he disappeared. However, I...” her voice trailed and she looked down at her hands, as though debating whether to finish the thought.

The great dragon softened slightly at the sight. Her aura contained no guilt or regret; whatever had happened, it was almost certainly not her fault.

“Go on,” he said, more gently than he had spoken so far.

“I suspect there is no meeting,” she concluded, lifting her gaze again.

There was a lengthy pause as he processed this information and attempted to detect any deception, during which they continued to stare into each other’s eyes.

“I see,” he said eventually. “You may be sure that he will be shown the error of his ways. Now, since you are here...” He paused for several moments to let his words hang in the air, then smiled, enjoying the elf’s eager curiosity. Hopefully, she would be able to satisfy his own. “You do not seem overwhelmed.”

She blushed, and a smile appeared on her face as she looked down momentarily. When she raised her eyes again, she leaned forward slightly and met his gaze with newfound intensity. Admiration dominated her aura, though it was mixed with gratitude and seemed particularly strong. Perhaps... could it be...?

“It’s an honor to be here with you, mein Herr,” she said fervently, interrupting his thoughts. “I’ve wanted to meet you for... years.”

Her emphasis on the last word made him think that it was something of an understatement, and he began to feel more confident about his assensement.

“You were not born into Saeder-Krupp,” he observed, savoring the name of his company as if it were particularly delicious.

“No,” she said, smiling sadly. Or perhaps longingly? “I applied for a job here as soon as I finished university.”

“And you have been with us for... six years?”

“Yes.”

“You are magically active, yet working as a secretary,” he continued, not bothering to intone it as a question.

“I am a shaman, mein Herr,” she replied, eyes twinkling. “And I have less training than any Awakened who were born into the company.”

“A shaman,” he echoed softly. He had seen as much when he had skimmed through her employee file, but he was enjoying this pleasant diversion and wanted to hear it from her.

“Yes. I follow Sun.”

Pride flashed through her aura as she said the name of her idol. He gave her an approving smile, as much for her sense of pride as for her choice of idol.

“A noble path,” he remarked.

The elf’s eyes widened, and she smiled and blushed as she looked down at her hands again. Lofwyr allowed himself a smug smile while her attention was averted. It was so trivial to provoke reactions in the younger races... Even so, he had to admit that her self-consciousness was endearing.

“That is high praise, mein Herr,” she said softly, meeting his eyes and radiating gratitude.

They gazed at each other in silence for a time, each considering the other and savoring the moment for their own reasons.

“You could have pursued further studies,” he said at length, his tone curious rather than hostile.

To the great dragon’s surprise—not that he allowed it to show—the elf laughed softly.

“Sun is pleased with the progress I have made on my own,” she said. “Besides, it... really isn’t about my training. I wanted this. I...” She paused. Admiration flooded back into her aura, and her intensity returned. “I knew I had to be here, where you are.”

Lofwyr continued to stare at her impassively, though her words had hit him with unanticipated force. He was now certain that the emotion in her aura wasn’t simple admiration—it was love. What had led her here was neither greed nor ambition, but love... for him, the most dangerous and powerful individual on the planet. It was very curious. He was not certain what to make of it, but he _was_ certain that she would be better suited to serving him in a non-secretarial role. She gave every indication of being willing... Doubt had crept into her aura during his silence; he gave her a gentle smile and watched as she visibly relaxed.

“And do I meet your expectations?” he asked.

He kept his tone light, but his yellow-gold eyes burned unblinkingly into hers, and a very satisfied smile spread across his face. To his delight, she returned his smile almost conspiratorially; he appreciated that she wasn’t given to flinching away from him.

“Oh, you’ve more than met them, mein Herr,” she said. “I never could have imagined how—” she paused in search of the right word as her aura blossomed with arousal “—magnificent you are in person.”

The great dragon smirked and reclined in his chair, quite content. Yes, the pretty little elf would do nicely.

“Do you consider yourself to be good at your job?” he asked.

She looked surprised at the change of subject, but answered, “Yes, I... I think so.”

“And you are on good terms with your superior?”

“Yes, quite good.”

He made a thoughtful sound and looked down at the blank screen on his desk, contemplating his options.

*

Ella regarded Lofwyr curiously for a moment, then took the opportunity to glance around his office. Large windows framed by heavy curtains took up most of the wall behind his desk, through which the tops of myriad buildings were visible. The wall to her right was adorned with carved wooden panels. Two bookshelves, large and exquisitely crafted, stood at either side of an equally exquisite wooden table. The shelves were full of old, ornately bound volumes, and an antique globe sat atop the table. Above the globe hung a painting that caught her attention, an imposing silhouette of a domed building she didn’t quite recognize.

“May I have a look at your painting?” she asked without thinking.

“Hmm?” The great dragon looked up at her; despite his almost severe expression, her heart thrilled as his eyes met hers. He smiled gently before answering, “Go right ahead.”

Ella smiled her thanks before carefully standing and making her way to the wall. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked, but she tried to ignore it. When she reached the table, she noticed that the globe was positioned so that Germany was centered toward the viewer. Of course. She clasped her hands in front of her and began examining the painting. A brown and black silhouette of a skyline dominated the piece, surprisingly lacking in detail apart from the dome and its spires, which she supposed were all that was needed for identification. The sky was more varied and dynamic—dull blue obscured by dark clouds tinged with reddish brown, and despite a white sun—or was it a moon?—breaking through and illuminating the clouds partially white themselves, the color scheme and the bold, almost urgent brush strokes of the sky gave the piece a rather ominous air. Fairly representative of being in a dragon’s presence, she mused with a slight smile. She lowered her eyes to look for a title plaque, only to notice a much smaller version of the painting mounted beneath the large one. At last she saw, “Johan Christian Dahl. The Frankenkirche, Dresden. 1840.”

“The smaller one is the original,” Lofwyr said from his desk, his timing uncannily perfect. “Are you a connoisseur?”

“Connoisseur,” she echoed softly, considering. She looked at the painting for another moment before turning to face him with a playful smile and continuing, “No, but I can appreciate beauty when I see it.”

She held his gaze meaningfully; his eyes sparkled with satisfied pleasure, and he returned her smile with one more akin to a smirk. Enchanted by the painting’s sky, she turned to resume her appreciation of it, but hardly a moment had passed before Lofwyr spoke again.

“He will pay with the loss of his secretary,” he said decisively.

Fear jolted through Ella’s heart, the first she had felt since entering his office. She might be a mere secretary, but she had worked hard to become the secretary of a high-ranking official, and she didn’t want to lose that, especially when she had done nothing wrong. Her mind was racing so fast that she didn’t notice Lofwyr had moved until he was standing right beside her. She turned to face him, and her eyes widened slightly at his expression—a peculiar mixture of hunger and reassurance. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mind had gone blank, so she simply stared at him, helpless as a deer in headlights.

The great dragon raised a hand, paused in consideration for a moment, then reached forward to stroke her face. Time seemed to slow as she waited for his touch, and her senses heightened in anticipation as she allowed herself to succumb to her desire: her breathing became shallow, her heart started to pound, and a tantalizing warmth spread through her as his hand drew nearer. She hardly dared believe that this was happening, and yet... She held his gaze, transfixed by the bright and piercing yellow-gold of his eyes.

“You answer to me now,” he said softly.

As he spoke, he slowly ran his fingers down the side of her face and along her jaw, pointed nails lightly grazing her skin. She shivered pleasantly and felt her strength leave her; helplessly weak, she swayed slightly, but holding herself upright was hardly important in comparison to staring into those mesmerizing eyes...

_“Careful, my pet,”_ she heard in her mind.

In a quick, deft motion, Lofwyr had caught her around the waist. His nails pressed sharply into her side, but she found the sensation both exciting and curiously comforting. So she was a pet, now...? She had heard of dragonspeech, but she hadn’t expected his presence in her mind to feel so... pleasant. He pulled her closer, and she reflexively raised her hands to rest against his chest, blushing slightly and lowering her gaze as she realized where she was touching him. And yet, he didn’t seem to mind... His clothing was surprisingly soft, and his faint but alluring cologne wafted over her, as if she were not already intoxicated enough. A thought occurred to her, and she slowly shifted one of her hands, keeping her eyes on it. After a few moments, she felt his heartbeat, and her own heart caught as she was overcome with wonder.

“Your heart,” she whispered.

Ella spoke reverently, as if she had just discovered a precious, timeless artifact, and in a sense, she had—Lofwyr was undoubtedly ancient, and undoubtedly exquisite... She lifted her eyes to meet his and blushed as she shyly returned his smug but gentle smile. She suddenly found herself wanting to cry, but whether this was from happiness, awe, or gratitude, she couldn’t say. The great dragon cradled her head with his free hand and pulled her yet closer, holding her against him possessively. She melted in his arms; he was quite comfortable, considering...

“You will tell no one,” he said slowly, melodiously, trailing his fingers along her spine. All of her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure, and she nestled closer to him, smiling in blissful contentment. He paused to enjoy her affection before continuing, “If anyone asks, you are being transferred and are not at liberty to discuss your next assignment. When you leave this office, you will clear out your desk and leave your replacement a note of anything they should know, and you will spend the weekend packing any possessions you may want from your apartment. You will no longer be needing it.”

Slightly dazed, Ella leaned back and looked at him in confusion.

“You will be living with me, of course,” he explained, gently stroking her face.

Lofwyr smiled benevolently, but his eyes glinted with a hunger that sent a thrill through her—a shiver of excitement, but also a warning of danger. It was beginning to dawn on her that this would be an exceedingly permanent arrangement, and that the matter had already been settled. It was a lot to leave behind all at once, and yet...

“This is satisfactory, I trust?” he asked.

He took a small step away from her, as if to give her room to think. He was still smiling, but only slightly; his entire demeanor had become more serious. She appreciated the courtesy, but she didn’t need to consider any further: although it was a lot to ask, there was nothing in her now-former life that possibly could compare to this. She returned his smile with warm gratitude, and in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, gently caressed his face. It was surprisingly soft, as everything else about him had been, and she was once again filled with wonder.

“Yes,” she said lovingly. Her smile widened as his satisfaction returned. “I’m honored, mein Herr.”

“Excellent.” Keeping his eyes on hers, he took her hand from his face and lightly kissed it. His hand felt delightful—to say nothing of his kiss—and she felt herself blush lightly. Very slowly, he lowered her hand but kept hold of it; yellow-gold and grey-blue remained locked as they gazed at each other intently, considering the future. As far as Ella was concerned, the great dragon might have been the only part of the world that existed. At length he released her and said abruptly but not impolitely, “I will send you further instruction. For now, I must attend to other matters.”

“Of course,” she said, inclining her head slightly before adding with a smile, “I look forward to serving you, mein Herr.”

“Be well, my pet,” he returned, eyes glinting with satisfaction.

Ella felt a thrill run through her at the sound of her new title, and after a last smug smile from Lofwyr, she saw herself out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

After a weekend of packing up the meager remains of her former life, Ella found herself once again making her way to Lofwyr’s secretary’s office. This time, however, it was morning and she felt much more self-assured. She was once again shaking slightly, but now she was quivering with excitement, not trembling from her nerves. She could hardly wait to see him again, to _feel_ him again... She blushed at the thought as she reached her destination. The secretary looked up from her screen at her approach.

“You again,” she said tonelessly, staring at Ella and frowning slightly. “He’s expecting you. Go ahead.”

Ella gave the secretary a pleasant smile, then continued confidently to Lofwyr’s office. Feeling as light as air, she let herself in and closed the door softly behind her, then turned to face the room.

To her surprise, the great dragon wasn’t seated behind his desk. Instead he was standing in front of it, leaning against it slightly with his hands in his pockets. Expecting her, indeed. She smiled happily as she met his eyes; he straightened and returned her smile with a more moderate one. Portions of his steel-grey hair fell to the front of his chest, lending a touch of softness to the severity of his features. She walked to meet him rather more quickly than she had before, though unsure whether it would be appropriate to initiate contact with a great dragon, she stopped several steps away from him.

“So eager, my pet,” he observed approvingly. He held out his arms and added mentally, _“Come.”_

Lofwyr’s yellow-gold eyes burned into Ella’s; entranced, she slowly closed the distance between them, gently rested her hands on his chest, and shyly smiled at him. He cupped her face in his hands, then very slowly ran his hands down her neck to rest momentarily on her shoulders. Even as she thrilled at the feel of his nails, she got the impression that he was appraising her. His hands continued their deliberate journey downward until they came to rest around her waist; seemingly satisfied with his assessment, he pressed her into an embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent appreciatively. He gently stroked her back, and she nestled a little closer to him. Despite being very aware of her beating heart, she felt at peace in his arms.

“Are you ready to see your new home?” he asked.

He spoke enticingly slowly, and once again her senses were inundated with pleasure.

“Yes,” she said softly, leaning back to meet his eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” He gave her a small, satisfied smile and took a step away from her. “Follow me.”

The great dragon led her behind his desk to a door in the left wall that she hadn’t previously noticed: although it wasn’t entirely disguised, it was styled to match the wooden paneling of the rest of the wall. He opened it, and she saw that it led not to another room, but to a luxurious elevator. She made a soft sound of surprise at the sight.

“After you,” he said, smiling at her reaction.

Ella stepped dutifully into the elevator and felt her nerves return as she did so. Her eyes wandered over the intricate details of the carved walls as Lofwyr stepped in beside her and closed the door. He pushed the up button—she noticed there were no floor designations—and the elevator’s own door closed. Enclosed in such a small space with him, her heart started beating faster, and faster still as the elevator carried them smoothly upward. She stole a glance at him when they came to a stop; he smiled encouragingly at her before opening yet another ornate door.

She followed him into a small room that was remarkably plain save for a large and imposing security door that stood in front of them. A panel was set to its side; the screen glowed a cool blue, waiting for input.

“I added your biometric information to the system,” he said, entering something into the keypad. “Should you ever need to open this door, you will be able to do so. However,” he paused to look at her meaningfully, “I would prefer that you do not stray from my quarters.”

“I understand, mein Herr,” she said, giving him a small smile. “It’s safest if I remain confined, after all.”

“Precisely, my pet.”

Lofwyr placed an arm around Ella’s shoulders; she leaned against him comfortably as the door slid open almost silently, then gasped softly at the sight that lay beyond it.

He guided her through the door—it closed quietly behind them—and into the most spacious living quarters that she had ever seen. Although she had expected luxurious opulence, reality far exceeded her imagination. She was so accustomed to living in a hardly furnished apartment that was just barely big enough that the cavernous interior made her go weak with alarm and excitement; suddenly she appreciated that she wasn’t standing on her own.

“Welcome home,” she heard him say softly as he held her a little closer.

She looked at him in wonder, and he graced her with a benevolent smile. He led her a little further inside—slowly, as the loud echoes of their footsteps caused her to hesitate—and she took in her surroundings in awe.

The great dragon’s quarters spanned the entirety of the building and were furnished in the same style as his office: rich, dark wood, exquisitely carved furniture, and deep gem tones. Tall, evenly spaced windows ran along the lengths of the walls, each framed by heavy curtains. Her eyes followed the windows up to the ceiling, and she exhaled softly as she realized that the quarters had to occupy several stories. After a moment of thought she realized further that this made perfect sense, considering her new master’s nature. As she looked around, she got the impression that every piece of décor had been selected and placed with care to create an air of Old World wealth, and subsequently, the same stateliness and nobility that his office radiated. Everything was perfectly neat and in pristine condition—and very sleek, she thought, considering the atmosphere of antiquity—and she felt more as though she were visiting a museum than moving into her new home.

The floor plan was mostly open and inviting, though she noticed several enclosed rooms along the right side of the quarters. Despite the dark colors of the furnishings, the lighting and vast spaciousness kept the quarters from feeling oppressive. One of the far corners caught her attention: it was remarkably empty and from a distance looked to be covered in stone.

“How do you like it?”

Ella started slightly at the sound of Lofwyr’s voice. His arm was now resting around her waist, and they were standing in what appeared to be the living room, if the couch, armchairs, and coffee table were any indication. She stared at him wide-eyed, unable to find her words; he gave her a small, amused smile.

“I get to live here?” she asked, her voice soft and incredulous.

“Indeed you do, my pet,” he said, eyes glinting with amusement. He sat them down gently on the couch, which she discovered was a fair bit softer than it looked. “Sit for a moment. You are not accustomed to such luxury.” He stroked her hair and gazed at her almost apprehensively before adding quietly, “I want you to be comfortable here.”

Touched by Lofwyr’s near-admission of uncertainty, Ella smiled graciously at him.

“I’ll get used to it, mein Herr,” she assured him.

Apparently satisfied, Lofwyr gave her a small nod.

“Your belongings are waiting for you in the master bedroom,” he informed her, “as is the wardrobe that I procured for you.” Her eyes widened again, and after she recovered from the surprise she managed to stammer out her thanks. “I will show you to the bedroom shortly,” he continued with his curious melodious precision. “However, there is something I wish to discuss with you first.” Concern shadowed her features, and he gave her a gentle smile. “There is no need to worry. It is merely a matter of practicality: dragonspeech is limited in range, and if you are going to be living in my quarters as my pet, I would prefer to have direct access to you at all times.”

He paused to assess her reaction, and from his piercing gaze Ella got the impression that Lofwyr’s preferences were more akin to demands; even so, she was more than happy to comply.

“Certainly, mein Herr,” she said, smiling softly.

The great dragon gave her another small nod.

“I propose a telepathic link. You have experience with spirits?”

“Some, yes.”

“That is the level of connection I intend. You are willing?”

“Of course. I am yours to do with as you wish, mein Herr.”

She smiled alluringly at him; her eyes twinkled playfully, and his glinted with satisfaction.

“Very good,” he said softly, returning her smile.

Lofwyr placed his hand on the side of Ella’s face; magic coalesced at his fingertips, and after a few seconds, she felt the link establish itself, as if another channel had opened in her mind. Momentarily overwhelmed by the significance of being so bonded to a great dragon, she closed her eyes and swayed slightly.

_“You should refrain from initiating contact if I am outside these quarters, unless it is a matter of utmost importance,”_ he instructed mentally.

_“I understand,”_ she thought back, opening her eyes and giving him another soft smile.

He lightly caressed her where his hand still rested, and she felt her breathing slow at his touch. She could use practice transmitting telepathic messages, but she lacked confidence in her ability to concentrate in the great dragon’s presence.

“Now, are you ready to see the bedroom?” he asked.

Ella simply nodded. Lofwyr helped her to stand, then placed his arm possessively around her waist. All too aware of the tips of his nails pressing comfortably into her side and her subsequently elevated heart rate, she leaned against him and let him lead her to one of the closed doors. He opened it with his free hand, and once again she felt herself weaken at the sight that met her eyes.

The bedroom was appropriately spacious and luxuriously decorated, but what caught her attention first was the bed itself. Larger than any standard size, it was outfitted with an ornately carved wooden headboard, a plush comforter in a deep, dark red, and many comfortable-looking pillows; she wanted dearly to throw herself on top of it and roll around. Lavish rugs covered the floor and several armoires and dressers lined the walls. She noticed the two boxes that she had packed next to one of them. Despite being cozier than the rest of the quarters, the bedroom still hardly looked to be in use.

“You like the bed,” Lofwyr observed softly.

Ella looked at him in mild alarm before blushing and averting her eyes. He had referred to this as the master bedroom, after all, and she could hardly dare to presume... But he moved to stand in front of her, and when he gently lifted her face, she saw that he was smiling.

“That is fortunate, my pet,” he said slowly, “as you will be sharing it with me.”

The sun shaman’s eyes grew wide with wonder, and she nearly forgot to breathe. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a benevolent smile.

“You are amenable to this, I trust?” he asked, though his eyes glinted with knowing satisfaction.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Lofwyr slowly ran his hands down her neck to rest on her shoulders.

“I am glad that you know how fortunate you are,” he said softly. They gazed at each other in silence for a few moments, and he shifted a hand to rest at the small of her back. “You would like to see your new attire, yes?”

“Yes,” she whispered again, though this time she managed a shy smile.

The great dragon guided her closer to the bed, and she gasped as she saw the array of clothing and lingerie laid on top of it.

“This is...” she started to say when they reached the bed, looking at him with a mixture of happiness and disbelief.

“For you, yes,” he finished with an amused smile. “It is representative of what I procured, although you will also find an evening gown in your armoire.”

Blushing lightly, Ella smiled graciously at him, then returned her attention back to the bed. Before her was a complete outfit: a delicate and provocative set of black lace lingerie, sheer black thigh highs with lace bands, an expensive-looking cream blouse whose neckline included a narrow but teasingly low plunge, and a flowy black skirt that was nevertheless much shorter than her usual. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had left her position as a secretary only to start dressing as the stereotype of one.

“It suits you,” Lofwyr commented simply, as if in response to her thoughts.

The sun shaman looked back up at him with an admonishing smile, but she thanked him anyway.

“I would like to see you wear it,” he said, gazing at her for another moment before turning toward the door. “Let me know when you are ready.”

Ella watched him take his leave, admiring his form from behind and the silken appearance of his hair. As soon as the door closed, she gingerly ran her hand over her new clothes, blushing as she realized that she would need to completely undress. She slipped out of the outfit she was wearing and folded it neatly with no small amount of self-consciousness at the fact that she was standing nude in the middle of Lofwyr’s bedroom. Carefully and almost reverently, she adorned herself with panties, bra, and thigh highs. She took a moment to admire the lace in a mirror before adding the skirt and blouse and stepping back into her heels. Everything felt luxuriously soft against her skin, and as she arranged herself in the mirror, she discovered that although the lingerie was no longer visible, its hidden presence made her very happy. She had never looked—or felt—so elegant in her life, and she started to think that perhaps she really was worthy of being a great dragon’s pet.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Ella activated her telepathic link to Lofwyr and awaited his silent signal to speak.

_“I’m ready, mein Herr,”_ she thought to him once she had his approval.

The bedroom door opened almost immediately, and she blushed lightly as she realized that he must have been waiting just outside. With a shy smile, she slowly walked to meet him. His satisfied expression sent thrills through her, and by the time they reached each other, she had already mentally surrendered herself to him. He offered no comment, but his smile and the hungry glint in his eyes told her all that she needed to know. Grey-blue and yellow-gold stared deeply into each other for a time during which he slowly backed her into the nearest wall, until at length he spoke.

“You have the ocean in your eyes,” he observed softly.

Ella simply continued to stare at Lofwyr, though her eyes now silently pleaded for him to take her. He lifted a hand and gently caressed her cheek, letting the tips of his nails trail enticingly before he cupped her face. Weakened and pliant, she leaned against the wall for support; he moved closer still, and her breathing slowed as his face came to rest mere inches from hers.

“I look forward to exploring your depths,” he continued, barely above a whisper.

He smirked as her eyes widened, and his eyes blazed into hers for another moment before he pressed himself against her and kissed her with barely restrained passion. She closed her eyes and felt the last of her strength leave her as their lips met; immediately overwhelmed with ecstasy, she was vaguely thankful that she had no reason to support herself. He felt so _good_, and she savored every last sensation as she returned his kiss with hesitant hunger. He teased her lips with his tongue; she shivered pleasantly and shyly opened herself to him. Waves of arousal coursed through her as they began to taste each other, and she instinctively tightened her hold on his sides. She let her tongue explore his mouth and thrilled when she felt the edges of his teeth. Eyes a little too yellow, nails a little too pointed, teeth a little too sharp... she found all of him intoxicatingly delicious and lost herself further to his embrace.

Lofwyr placed his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer against him. He slowly ran his hand over the curve of her butt—she inhaled at the intimacy of the touch—and along her thigh, lifting her leg as he did so. Keeping a firm grasp on her thigh, he placed her leg atop his hip; the increased vulnerability heightened her senses further, and she moaned softly as she felt him harden against her. Desire burned within her, and as her kisses became increasingly needful, he divested himself of his restraint and kissed her deeply with an almost aggressive passion. They carried on with their embrace until, depleted of stamina, she leaned back and rested her head against the wall. Too weak and overwhelmed even to smile, she simply stared into his mesmerizing, glowing eyes, breathing heavily as she recovered. Seeing the effect that he had had on Ella, the great dragon smiled in satisfaction.

“You make the most enticing little sounds,” he remarked softly, stroking her face where his hand still rested. His smiled widened when she blushed, and he continued, “We shall see what else you have to offer me this evening, my pet.” As he spoke, he gently removed her leg from his hip so that she could stand on her own. “In the meantime, you should familiarize yourself with my quarters.”

Lofwyr took several steps away from her, then turned and gave her a quizzical glance when she remained leaning against the wall, silently staring at him.

_“You will be all right, yes?”_ he asked mentally, an arched eyebrow raised.

Ella nodded and managed to give him a small smile at last. If this was what his kisses could do to her, then... He held out a hand; she stood upright and took a step forward to place her hand in his. He pulled her into a gentle hug, cradling her in his arms both protectively and possessively.

_“My pet,”_ he repeated. His thought-voice was surprisingly tender, and she melted against him. _“I did not intend to overwhelm you so thoroughly.”_

The sun shaman nestled closer to her master, and he stroked her back for several moments.

“I have business to attend to now,” he said softly. He leaned back to look into her eyes before adding, “I will let you know when I am returning. Walk with me?”

Lofwyr extracted himself and offered Ella his arm; she graciously accepted, and together they slowly made their way back to the security door. She found herself repeatedly wondering how any of this could really be happening, but his very tangible presence at her side assured her that she wasn’t dreaming.

When they reached the door at last, she felt unexpectedly forlorn when he took his arm from hers. He must have noticed, for he gave her a gentle smile.

“The time will pass quickly enough,” he said, speaking particularly slowly and melodiously to soothe her. “Until this evening, my pet.”

Ella smiled gratefully at him, and the door closed between them, leaving her feeling simultaneously small and alone and full of hope and wonder for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, my pet...”

Ella’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Lofwyr’s voice, and she smiled up at her master. She was lying on the couch with her head resting in his lap; he was sitting in thought and idly stroking all of her that was within reach. The experience was still new to her, but she didn’t think she would ever grow accustomed to his touch, or to his powerful, intoxicating presence. She gazed at him with love and expectation, and he smiled down at her with satisfaction.

“It has now been one week,” he continued slowly, shifting his hand to stroke her face instead. Had it really been a week already? She closed her eyes again in blissful contentment and let his perfectly articulated words wash over her, “that you have been living in my quarters and serving me admirably. How would you like to see your master in his true form?”

Her eyes opened wide at the thought. A shy smile spread across her face, and she sat up to look at him properly.

“I’d love that,” she answered softly.

“Good,” he said, nodding slightly. His yellow-gold eyes glowed appreciatively, and her heart thrilled. “Come.”

Lofwyr stood them up, and keeping an arm around Ella’s waist, led her to a far corner of his quarters. This confirmed her suspicion about why the space was nearly empty and outfitted with a smooth, sculpted concrete floor, and her heart started beating faster in anticipation. Although she knew his usual form was real in its own right, she delighted in every little reminder that he wasn’t quite human and was very eager to see his true self.

“Stand here,” he directed.

He gave her a rather pleased smile, then let go of her and walked several meters away to the center of the empty space. He turned to face her, still smiling, and began his transformation. She watched transfixed as his body shifted: his proportions became draconic, his skin and clothing were replaced by scales, and his wings, horns, and tail took their shape. It took only a matter of seconds, but once he had finished and was looking down at her—still smiling, she could have sworn, despite the wickedly sharp teeth that were now visible—she realized that she had forgotten to keep breathing. Weak with awe, she sank to the floor and gazed up at him in wonder.

The great dragon was, of course, unlike anything she had ever seen. He was at least three times her standing height—certainly more if he straightened his neck—and a mass of shimmering, dazzling gold, although it wasn’t just gold: his scales were a beautifully gleaming interplay of gold, copper, brass, and bronze; the darker colors ran along his spine in indescribable patterns, and his underside was a lighter but still lovely dun. Despite his size, he looked quite agile; he sat on his hindquarters, posture perfectly regal, wings tucked to his sides, spiked tail wrapped neatly around him. His eyes, already striking in his human form, shone more brightly than she would have thought possible: they resembled pools of molten gold, and she found them even more mesmerizing than before.

It occurred to Ella that she should probably say something, but she couldn’t find any words to adequately express herself. It subsequently occurred to her that of all the feelings she was experiencing, fear was not one of them. This made her smile, and she gazed lovingly at her master.

“Mein Herr,” she said softly. “You are magnificent.”

Lofwyr inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

_“You may approach,”_ she heard in her mind.

His thought-voice felt somehow more powerful when he was in dragon form, and she was momentarily overwhelmed by the sensation. Once she regained herself, she stood and, as if in a trance, slowly walked toward him. He lowered his head to her height, and she lost herself in his burning golden eyes. She reached out a hand almost involuntarily, but she quickly withdrew it to her chest when she realized what she was doing.

_“Please, go ahead,”_ he encouraged her mentally.

Ella smiled shyly, then gently ran her hand along the length of Lofwyr’s jaw. His scales were surprisingly warm and smooth, and she marveled at the touch. She stroked the bridge of his snout, and after a moment of thought, lightly kissed him. His warm breath ruffled her hair as if she were standing in a breeze, and she shivered pleasantly.

“May I feel your heart?” she asked softly.

The great dragon regarded her for a moment before answering, _“Certainly.”_

He straightened his neck somewhat and placed one of his forepaws on the ground beside her, palm up. Her eyes were drawn immediately to his talons—long and curved and very, very sharp. She could see why he preferred unnaturally pointed fingernails, even if they couldn’t do his talons justice.

“You’re remarkably accommodating,” she said, slipping off her shoes and carefully climbing onto his palm.

_“You are remarkably trusting,”_ he countered.

She smiled up at him as she daintily settled herself into a seated position.

_“Why shouldn’t I be?”_ she asked, mentally for a change. _“You haven’t given me a reason not to trust you, mein Herr.”_

Lofwyr’s low, soft laughter sounded in Ella’s mind, startling her slightly; the experience was far more unsettling to her than anything else that had happened recently.

_“Well, my pet,”_ he said slowly, his thought-voice tinged with amusement. He gently lifted his paw so that they could look at each other more directly before continuing, _“I am a dragon. That fact alone would be enough to send most of your kind running, especially when coupled with my personal reputation. Surely you have heard the oft-repeated phrase, ‘Never deal with a dragon’? You are sitting in the claws of the very dragon who inspired it. I have done countless deeds that your innocent little mind could not even hope to imagine.”_

They gazed at each other in silence for a time as she processed his words. She had a vague sense that she ought to be afraid, but it was impossible for her to look at her master and feel anything but love. Despite being particularly worthy of terror in his true form, she found him rather more beautiful than frightening. And if he had really committed atrocities, well...

“That doesn’t matter to me,” she said at length, softly but resolutely. “I love you.”

The great dragon gave her a small nod.

_“Yes, and that is why you are here, is it not? Because you have nothing but love for me.”_

Ella simply smiled at him in response, and Lofwyr slowly moved his paw to his chest. She stood carefully, approached his body, and gently rested a hand on the dun-colored plating in front of her. A few seconds passed, and then she felt it, the powerful, deep pulse of his heart.

“Mein Herr,” she whispered, overcome with love and wonder.

She closed her eyes and lightly pressed herself against his chest, spreading her arms out in an approximation of a hug. A soft, contented smile appeared on her face as his heart beat again. The pulse reverberated through her entire body; it was an almost religious experience, and she felt so wonderfully at peace that she thought she might be dreaming. In all the years that she had longed to meet the golden wyrm, she had hardly dared to imagine that she might someday be sharing such moments with him, feeling so intimately the force that sustained his life... After several beats had passed, she opened her eyes and leaned back slightly.

“Thank you,” she said softly, gently stroking his chest plating.

Lofwyr slowly lowered his paw to the floor, and Ella carefully dismounted. She watched lovingly as he resumed his human form, though instead of returning to her as she expected, he remained standing where he was, staring at her intently. She took a hesitant step toward him, and when he made no attempt to stop her, she continued her approach with her eyes locked on his. When she was close enough to touch, he reached out a hand, and in a fluid motion, stroked her face, cradled her head, and pulled her to his chest. Surprised but content, she returned his embrace, and they held each other in silence for several moments.

_“You are not perturbed by my true nature,”_ he mused mentally after a time.

He trailed his nails along her spine as his melodious thought-voice sounded in her mind, and she shivered and pressed closer to him, smiling happily to herself.

_“Not at all,”_ she thought back warmly. She wasn’t sure if he was referring to his draconic or darker nature, but it made no difference. _“You are beautiful, and wonderful, and have been very good to me... And I know you wouldn’t hurt me without good reason.”_

Lofwyr disengaged slightly to look at her properly; despite his inquisitive expression, he was smiling and his eyes were glowing softly with appreciation. Ella couldn’t help but give him an adoring smile in return.

“How can you be certain?” he asked aloud, his low voice enticingly soft.

Still smiling, she shrugged slightly and gently rested a hand on the side of his face.

“I trust you implicitly,” she said somewhat more seriously, gazing deeply into the yellow-gold of his eyes. “And I love you unconditionally.”

At that, the great dragon’s eyes burned ardently into hers, and a very pleased smile spread across his face.

“I could not have selected a more suitable pet,” he remarked softly.

Ella blushed at the compliment; Lofwyr took her hand from his face and kissed it lightly, and she smiled shyly. He gently pulled her back into an embrace, holding her against him possessively. She felt his pointed nails press comfortably against her back, and perfectly content, she melted in his arms.

_“I love you so much,”_ she thought to him with an almost desperate intensity as she slowly ran a hand down his back.

Lofwyr tightened his hold on her in response, and they remained locked in each other’s arms for some time, each quietly appreciating the still-novel touch of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Solstice, June 2045.

A little over two months had passed since Ella had begun her new life as Lofwyr’s pet, and not for a moment had she regretted it. Serving him fulfilled her in ways she hadn’t thought possible and gave her greater purpose than she felt she had had before. Simply sitting in his presence was enough to make her perfectly content, and she loved being able to please him, whether it was a slow, sensual affair in the evening or a quick, heated tryst between his meetings. She even loved waking up to his warm, wet tongue if he fancied a morning meal. She supposed it could be seen as demeaning, but she loved her master desperately; his pleasure was her priority, and serving the great dragon so intimately was an honor and a privilege. She delighted in sharing in his life behind closed doors—being able to see his long grey hair tousled from rest in the morning, to feel the various layers of his exquisite three-piece suits, to sit quietly beside him as he pondered whatever dragons ponder... She had come to know his tastes, and when he returned to his quarters at the end of the day, he could count on a drink perfectly prepared to match his mood, which she inferred from the tone of his thought-voice when he announced his imminent arrival. She had even, once or twice, caught him gazing at her with an expression that looked remarkably like love.

The sun shaman spent her time alternately lounging around in the beautiful lingerie he had procured for her and working to further her magic. Now that she was no longer confined to a desk for hours on end, she had plenty of time to devote to advancing her capabilities. Lofwyr actively encouraged this and often asked after her progress; he never expressed disappointment about the state of her studies, but she strove to please him all the same.

In short, she wanted for nothing, but she did find herself lonely more often than she cared to admit, sealed away at the top of the world as she was. Her master brought her great joy, but he was busy more often than not. Still, she knew she was very fortunate, so she didn’t dare complain.

As it was the longest day of the year, the day with the most sun, she spent most of it in quiet communion with her idol. She lost track of the time, and the great dragon’s thought-voice startled her slightly.

_“I am coming up now, my pet.”_ He sounded unusually happy, excited even. _“I want you to close yourself in the bedroom—”_

_“What?”_ she couldn’t help but ask.

_“Do not question my orders,”_ he thought back, his attempt at authority undermined by his excitement. _“You will understand soon enough.”_

_“Yes, mein Herr.”_

Ella dutifully headed to the bedroom and closed the door behind her, wondering what could possibly be happening. She sat on the bed, but after a few moments had passed, she let herself fall back and stared idly at the high ceiling. She didn’t have to wait long, however, before she felt his presence in her mind again.

_“You may come out now.”_

Exceedingly curious, she stood and made her way to the living room. She wasn’t entirely prepared for the sight that met her eyes.

What caught her attention first was the largest bouquet of dark red roses she had ever seen, tastefully arranged in a crystal vase on the coffee table. They were all invitingly unfurled, and she looked forward to taking in their scent. Lofwyr was seated on the couch, reclining languidly and twirling a single short-stemmed and thornless rose in his hands. He looked up at her approach and gave her a very self-satisfied smile. Her heart thrilled; she never would have expected to see the great dragon holding a flower, and he looked particularly handsome. Once she reached him, he stood and gently tucked the rose behind one of her pointed ears. She blushed and smiled happily but couldn’t keep confusion out of her expression.

“You are wondering what the purpose of this is,” he observed with amusement. “Sit, and I will tell you.”

He placed an arm around her shoulders and sat them both down gently before she had a chance to obey. Her eyes landed on a slender package on the table that she hadn’t noticed before—a black box tied with a beautiful bow of golden satin. She was certain that it wasn’t a coincidence that the color perfectly matched his eyes.

“Ah, you see it now. Good. For you,” he said, picking up the box and holding it out for her. She accepted it gratefully, but continued to stare at him in helpless confusion. He smiled at her and explained, “You are serving me well, and I am enjoying you even more than I anticipated. Thus, a little token of my appreciation was in order.”

Ella looked down at the box and ran her fingers along it, then looked back at Lofwyr and opened her mouth to speak, though she was so overwhelmed by the gesture that she wasn’t sure whether to thank him or protest the need for a gift. The roses alone—to say nothing of the crystal vase they were in—were more expensive than anything she had ever been given, her new wardrobe excepted. She was kept from having to decide, however, as the great dragon caressed her face and closed her mouth in the process.

“There is no need,” he said gently. “Please, open it.”

She returned her attention to the box and stared at it for another moment before slowly untying the bow. She could feel him watching her hungrily, which only added to her confusion. She slipped the ribbon from the box and placed it on the table, then carefully removed the lid. Her eyes widened and her heart caught when she saw her gift.

“Oh,” she breathed, awestruck. “This is...”

“One of mine, yes.”

Resting on a small cushion inside the box was a delicate collar, a band of black leather with a silver buckle, remarkable for its centerpiece—a small, brilliantly golden scale edged with silver that clasped it to the leather. The pointed side of the scale faced downward, and it caught the light beautifully. She took the collar in her shaking hands and felt tears well in her eyes.

“Mein Herr,” she whispered, looking up at him once more. “Thank you. I...” her voice trailed as she was overcome with emotion, and she lowered her gaze again as her tears fell freely.

Lofwyr cupped her face with a hand and lifted it so that she met his eyes. She saw that he had produced a handkerchief, and she smiled apologetically as he gently wiped away her tears.

“My dear pet,” he said softly. He set the handkerchief on the table, then took her hands in his and gave her a benign smile. “I know how much you enjoy your service to me, and I... appreciate it greatly. I thought it fitting that you have something to mark you as mine, even if you only remain in these quarters. Now, would you like to wear it?”

Ella nodded happily, still at a loss for words. She stood with his assistance; he led her away from the coffee table and directed her to kneel. He remained standing behind her, and she trembled slightly in anticipation. He gathered her hair—she shivered as his hands brushed against her—and set it to one side. Keeping every movement deliberate, he placed the collar around her neck; she inhaled softly as it met her skin. As he fastened it, she felt herself weaken with ecstasy. He moved to her front and sensually trailed his fingers down the side of her face and along her jaw, weakening her further, then continued the motion under her chin, prompting her to meet his gaze. He smiled down at her in satisfaction, the very image of benevolent authority, and she returned his smile with one of gratitude and adoration. The collar made her feel somehow more whole; it was very comfortable, and the weight of it bestowed its own comfort: it was a validation of her role and would serve as an ever-present reminder of her master’s care and protection. She took his hand in hers and kissed it reverently; wanting to further show him her love, her hands then strayed toward his belt.

“Not yet,” Lofwyr said gently, a hint of amusement in his voice. Ella looked up at him, confused. He bade her to stand and wrapped an arm around her waist before explaining, “There is... another matter.”

“Another?” she echoed softly.

He smiled and tenderly caressed her face, then said, “You may call me Lofwyr.”

Her eyes widened slightly at being granted such an honor. She was perfectly content to address him by title, and he knew that.

“Mein Herr, I—”

Sensing her hesitation, he tightened his hold on her waist and drew her a little closer. This did not seem to satisfy him, however; his eyes burned meaningfully into hers, and in a moment of unrestrained passion, he pressed his nails into her side a little too sharply, eliciting a soft gasp of discomfort. He ignored this and pulled her possessively close; holding her tightly against him, he cradled her head and nuzzled the side of her face with his own.

_“I want to hear you say it,”_ his thought-voice sounded almost needfully in her mind.

Overwhelmed by the sudden force of his desire, she paused for a moment before gently returning his embrace.

“Lofwyr,” she said softly, slowly.

She hadn’t anticipated how pleasant saying his name would feel; the syllables were almost delicious. He shifted comfortably against her, and she idly wondered if this was how all words felt to him.

_“Again,”_ he commanded.

“Lofwyr,” she repeated, still slowly but more confidently. “Lofwyr, mein Herr, meine Liebe, und mein Leben.”

The great dragon made a low murmur of pleasure, then leaned back and gently cupped her face with one of his hands.

“Ella,” he said sweetly. Her heart filled with the warmth of love; it was rare that he addressed her by name, and she realized that this must be how he was feeling. “Mein Liebling.”

She smiled lovingly at the term of endearment, and he kissed her with surprising tenderness. She surrendered herself readily, melting in his arms and parting her lips to accommodate him. They tasted each other with a soft passion, and she reveled in the thought of being his, entirely his and his alone. Slowly, and without breaking their kiss, he directed her back toward the couch. She dutifully followed his lead, and her senses heightened in anticipation as he gently laid her down. Blissfully content, she smiled as she watched him straighten to remove his jacket, revealing a vest that perfectly accentuated his waist. She let her eyes linger on his body and felt  
the enticing warmth of arousal spread through her own. He draped the jacket carefully over the back of the couch, then smiled down at her, yellow eyes glinting with a familiar, thrilling hunger. She returned his smile seductively and unbuttoned her blouse just enough to reveal the top of her black lace bra; he unbuckled his belt and slipped it from around his waist. He knelt and kissed her warmly, then ran his hands over her chest and stomach, teased her center, and continued just past her skirt before slipping his hands underneath it. She sighed deeply with pleasure as he traced his fingers along the lace bands of her thigh highs and lifted herself slightly as he gently eased her panties off. He settled himself on top of her, propping himself up with one arm and unfastening his pants with the other, kissing her deeply all the while. She ran a hand through his hair and twined her fingers in it, further aroused by its silky softness. Thoroughly wet with desire, she gasped softly as he entered her, and they were soon lost in the sweet embrace of passion.

As they lay recovering, Lofwyr cast a sterilization spell to clean them up, tucked himself in, and fastened his pants. Once settled, he held her close and gazed at her in gentle appraisal; she gave him a grateful, content smile in return.

“You are not obligated to wear that at all times,” he said softly, stroking her face.

Ella’s expression changed to surprise that bordered on alarm.

“I want to,” she said, forcefully enough to surprise herself. He smiled in amusement and admiration as she collected herself. “I am yours, after all, and I’m proud to be yours. Besides,” her tone softened as she lightly ran a finger over the scale at her neck, “it’s absolutely lovely.”

“Your devotion is delightful,” he remarked. “You are certainly worthy of such a gift.”

Too pleased for words, the sun shaman blushed and nestled closer to her master, breathing in his scent appreciatively. She smiled as she felt his presence in her mind.

_“Mein Liebling,”_ he thought to her after a moment, trailing a hand down her back.

Ella’s heart swelled with love again; she took pride in being his pet, but being referred to as his darling made her wonderfully happy, and now, twice in one day... 

_“Ich liebe dich,”_ she returned tenderly.

Lofwyr simply cradled her against his chest in response. Perfectly content to revel in the other’s quiet presence, they remained comfortably entwined during the last of the day’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ich liebe dich: I love you  
mein Herr: my lord/master  
mein Herr, meine Liebe, und mein Leben: my lord, my love, and my life  
mein Liebling: my darling


	5. Chapter 5

July 2045.

“Mein Herr?” Ella asked softly.

She was perched daintily on Lofwyr’s desk in the private office that he kept in his quarters, which was one of her favorite places to be.

“Mm?”

The great dragon glanced up at her from his screen. With a small smile, he rested a hand on her thigh; she blushed and smiled appreciatively when his hand traveled teasingly upward.

“May I ask you a favor?”

“A favor?” he repeated, slowly and curiously. He got up and moved in front of her, parted her legs to stand between them, and cupped her face in his hands. They gazed at each other in admiration for a few moments before he kissed her softly but fully, and they shared a smile when the kiss ended. “And what would that be, mein Liebling?”

Despite the almost urgent need she felt, she hesitated in her response out of worry that her request might be too much. He gently stroked her face in encouragement, and she took heart in his obliging mood.

“May I read your aura?”

Lofwyr’s features shifted ever so subtly, and his yellow-gold eyes pierced hers as he considered the question. After several long seconds had passed, he smiled and inclined his head in a slight nod.

“You have earned that right, yes,” he said with particularly precise emphasis of every syllable. Ella smiled gratefully, and he continued, “However, this is not the proper place for that.” He stared at her for another moment before helping himself to a rather deep kiss—she let him in gladly—then whispered in her ear, “Let us go to the bedroom. Come.”

He stepped aside, and she carefully dismounted, smiling softly as she met his eyes. He trailed the tips of his nails down her spine, eliciting a pleasant shiver, then let his arm come to rest around her waist before pulling her close and leading her to the bedroom. When they reached the bed, he stopped to face her and rested his hands on her shoulders with an unusually grave expression.

“You are certain that you are ready for this?” he asked.

The sun shaman held his gaze resolutely and couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes,” she said, gently placing a hand on the side of his face. “I want to see you, to _really_ see you... I’m prepared to pay a price for that intimacy.”

Lofwyr’s expression softened, and he gave her a small smile.

“Your devotion continues to be most appreciated,” he said softly, taking her hand from his face and kissing it. “All right. I shall let you see beyond my masking.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes for a few moments; her heart started beating faster in anticipation and excitement as she felt his already-strong presence grow even stronger.

“Whenever you are ready,” he said quietly, looking at her once more. “I shall keep watch over you.”

Ella gazed at her master in grateful adoration, then rested her hands on his chest. She closed her physical eyes and opened her third eye, only to clench her hands against him and feel his hold on her tighten.

Lofwyr’s aura was startlingly, blindingly bright, and it was all-encompassing. Plunged as she was so immediately and immersively into his light, several moments passed before her astral vision recovered from the shock. Once her temporary blindness had subsided, she began to see that the light was a soft, warm gold, and that the brilliant blaze of his aura radiated far from his astral form. At least a minute—perhaps more, as she was thoroughly disoriented—went by as she simply adjusted to the vast brightness.

At length she was able to focus past the glare and see his astral form, though she hardly needed to see it to sense the magnitude of its power. She felt suddenly helplessly small and insignificant next to him, though her vulnerability added to her excitement. Her sense of self started to fade into his overwhelming presence, but she couldn’t possibly care about that when his astral form was right before her: it was a deep, rich gold that shimmered and scintillated, and she found herself glad to be as lost as she was. Delicate trails of bronze and copper swirled throughout the gold in ephemeral patterns that mesmerized her. Trying to focus on them led her closer still, until she could see nothing but glowing gold. She felt unbelievably comfortable, surrounded as she was by her master’s brightly burning energy, and she never wanted to leave. Turning her attention to an actual reading, she quickly realized that the extent of Lofwyr’s power and magical ability—the result of thousands upon thousands of years of experience—was far beyond her comprehension. Facing the vast intensity of his soul was both wondrous and dizzying; awe and love flooded through her as the last of her sense of self slipped away and her vision faded to black.

“Mein Liebling,” she heard his soft voice say.

Ella blinked awake and realized that she was still standing in Lofwyr’s arms, though she was now leaning against him for support while he cradled her to his chest. She leaned back to look into his eyes and smiled in dazed appreciation; he returned her smile and gently stroked her back.

“You are...” she started to say, but even the memory of his aura threatened to overwhelm her, and the resurgence of awe and love didn’t help. She raised a slightly shaking hand to caress his face and whispered, “I love you.”

The great dragon smiled with gentle benevolence, and she kissed him weakly but needfully. He kissed her back tenderly, holding her tighter when she melted further into his embrace. He indulged her for a time before disengaging and stroked her hair when she gave him a pleading look.

“You must rest now,” he said soothingly.

Lofwyr gently sat her down on the bed and arranged her into a lying position. He paused for a moment, then gathered a blanket from the end of the bed and carefully, almost hesitantly, draped it over her and tucked her in. Even in her weakened state, Ella could have sworn that her master was having a rare moment of self-consciousness. She gave him a quizzical smile which seemed to fluster him, and he set his features as he sat on the edge of the bed. This sternness only lasted a moment, however, and they were soon gazing at each other affectionately as he lightly brushed his nails along the side of her face.

“Thank you for that,” she said at length. “You are... magnificent, mein Herr.”

He smiled down at her in loving satisfaction and kissed her forehead, though when she gave him another pleading look, he kissed her lips as well.

“I shall return soon enough,” he assured her. “Rest well, mein Liebling.”

With that, Lofwyr stood and left Ella to recover from the most intense astral experience of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

October 2045.

“Lofwyr!”

The door to the rooftop had hardly closed behind the great dragon before he found himself caught in an enthusiastic embrace. 

“You’re back,” Ella continued needlessly, holding him a little too tightly. “Thank Sun, I...” her voice trailed as she started trembling from the strength of her emotions.

Having at last regained himself from the surprise, Lofwyr stroked her back with his free hand, then gently pried her off of him. She rested her hands on his chest and stared into his curious yellow-gold eyes with her teary grey-blue ones.

“Let us sit down,” he said, giving her a gentle but perplexed smile.

The sun shaman nodded and let him lead her to the living room, leaning against him as much as possible and enjoying the feel of his arm around her waist. He set his briefcase on the coffee table, then sat them down on the couch.

“Ella,” he said softly, caressing her face as his eyes searched hers. “Tell me, what is the matter?”

She smiled at him with a mixture of love, relief, and gratitude before answering, “I missed you.”

Lofwyr raised an arched eyebrow.

“Is that all?” he asked with a slight smile. He trailed the tips of his pointed nails along the side of her face in the way that she loved and added, “I have been gone before.”

“Never for so long,” she said quietly. “I...” but her voice trailed again, and she looked down at her lap.

The great dragon stroked her hair in the silence that followed, though he frowned when she gave no indication of continuing.

“Go on,” he said in gentle encouragement.

Ella raised her eyes to meet his and gave him a small, apologetic smile.

“Well, I... I don’t want to complain, mein Herr.”

Her smile fell away, and his eyes narrowed, though not in a hostile way.

“Ella,” he repeated, his tone now deadly serious. “Tell me.”

She held his gaze for several tense, silent seconds; she was hesitant to answer, but she knew that she couldn’t refuse him.

“I love you, of course,” she began, pausing to try to smile at him, “but I...” another pause as she tried to find the right words, “It gets lonely when you’re away. You’ve given me... everything, really, by letting me live here with you, but... you’ve also made yourself my entire life, so when you’re gone... even though you contact me regularly... I miss you more than I know how to express. It’s... painful.”

Ella gave Lofwyr a sad, pathetic smile when she finished, but his expression remained unreadable. If she weren’t so familiar with his moods, she might have worried, but she knew that he was merely processing the information. At length, he gently stroked her face, then ran his hand down her neck and over her collar to rest on her shoulder.

“Mein Schatz,” he said softly, staring deeply into her eyes. “I was not aware of your distress.”

The sun shaman’s heart was moved by his choice of words: _my treasure_. That was new. A great dragon’s treasure, worthy even to be considered part of his hoard... She smiled at him in grateful adoration. He always made up for his absences, but even so...

Lofwyr must have noted the return of her despondency, for he stood them up and held her close, if only for a few moments. Keeping an arm around her waist, he led her to the nearest set of light switches and plunged them into darkness—relative darkness, as they were both capable of seeing in low light. He walked her to a window, and together they looked down at the world below. Ella leaned comfortably against her master; she loved the glittering lights of the city at night, though she appreciated them much more when their distance didn’t remind her of the vast, empty loneliness in her heart. He stroked her back reassuringly, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. After a fair amount of time had passed, his melodious voice broke the silence.

“I could make it so that you would not have to be alone again. How would you like that?”

The sun shaman raised her head and stared at him, hardly daring to be hopeful.

“I’d like that very much,” she said, her voice even softer than usual.

Lofwyr gave her a gentle smile and positioned them to be facing each other in front of the window. Ella gazed submissively into his softly glowing eyes; she wasn’t certain what was about to happen, but she trusted his judgment. He rested a hand on the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her; she closed her eyes and smiled when their lips met. As they tasted each other, he slowly moved his hand to her chest. Even lost as she was in their embrace, she could sense the magic that coalesced at his fingertips. Warm and comforting, it glowed against her, then inexplicably seemed to bleed straight through her and into her soul, though after a few moments, it felt indistinguishable from love, and after a few more moments, she was almost overwhelmed by the strength of it. She inhaled softly as she realized all at once that it was not hers but Lofwyr’s love flowing into her, that he had linked them empathically, and that his feelings for her ran far deeper than she could have imagined. Now properly overwhelmed, she felt her strength leave her; she leaned back to look at him in wonder and gratitude, and he smiled at her with loving benevolence.

“Mein Herr,” was all that she managed to whisper before happily nestling against him.

“Mein Schatz,” he returned softly, holding her possessively close.

So surrounded by her master’s love, she felt perfectly content and more whole than she ever had. Her own love for him filled her heart, and the pleasure that washed over her in return told her that he felt it, too.

“Am I dreaming?” she asked dazedly, not bothering to lift her head.

Lofwyr gave one of his low, soft laughs, and Ella smiled to herself at the rare sound.

“Dreaming?” he repeated, his tone one of affectionate amusement. He stroked her back pleasantly and continued, “No, you are not dreaming. You are, however, living a life worthy of dreams.”

“Mm, yes,” she agreed, disengaging slightly to look into the glowing yellow-gold of his eyes. She moved her hands to rest against his chest and smiled warmly at him. “In the arms of the most powerful and magnificent great dragon, and now empathically bonded to him? It is beyond dreaming, and an honor beyond imagining. Feeling your love is...” But she was too overwhelmed to complete her thought and simply exclaimed, “Oh, Lofwyr!” as she threw her arms around him.

Ella felt a pulse of his affection ripple through her, and his pointed nails pressed comfortably against her back as he returned her tight embrace.

_“You will be all right now, yes?”_ he asked mentally.

_“Yes,”_ she thought back fervently. _“I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”_

The great dragon tightened his hold on her further. His nails now dug into her sharply, but she loved the sensation just as well and melted in his arms, gently stroking his long steel-grey hair.

_“Be as you are, mein Schatz. That is all I ask.”_

Inexpressibly content and quite relieved to no longer need to express herself, Ella silently reveled in her master’s love. It was at once tender, passionate, and unmistakably possessive—almost a fierce love, she thought—and she felt as though she could drown in its depths. Focusing on its strength only weakened her further, and soon she was no longer standing of her own accord. They remained locked in their embrace for a long time, savoring the new sensations and exploring the interplay of their emotions. She was so happily adrift in the warmth of their shared devotion that she hardly had occasion to marvel at how deeply intimate a gift the great dragon had granted her, and only once she was exhausted from the potency of the empathic experience did Lofwyr shepherd her into the bedroom for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

May 2046.

Ella gazed at Lofwyr over their small slices of Herrentorte. They were seated in the dining room, the great dragon at the head of the table and the sun shaman to his right. Her unasked question burned within her, but she worried—almost certainly needlessly—about how it would be received. He had never denied her a request before, and it was quite possible that he had already anticipated her desire...

“You have something on your mind, mein Schatz,” he said softly, taking her hand in his and caressing it. “Tell me.”

She felt his affection flow through her in encouragement, and she gave him a small smile.

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” she started, though she inevitably paused. He gently squeezed her hand, and she began again, “I’ve been reading a lot about ally spirits, and...”

Ella smiled apologetically when her voice trailed, but he expressed no disapproval. Indeed, his expression remained the same, though his eyes betrayed that he was quickly processing the information.

“And you wish to have one?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, now smiling in relief. “Someone to keep me company while you’re away, who could also help me with my magical studies...” She blushed and added, “Not... not that you’re not enough for me, I...”

Lofwyr gave her a gentle smile, and she relaxed as she felt his comforting love wash over her.

“I understand. I suspected ally spirits would interest you.”

The sun shaman blushed lightly with self-conscious pleasure and took a sip of coffee.

“You haven’t said no yet,” she said quietly as she set her cup down, a little awed. “I know it’s a lot to ask, inviting a spirit into your quarters to live with us.”

He regarded her in silent appraisal for a time before responding.

“I have but one concern,” he said slowly. “Will you be able to control it?”

“I think so,” she answered equally slowly. “From my reading, it seems best to treat an ally spirit as a friend—” Lofwyr’s features twitched into a momentary sneer at the word, and she gave him a rueful smile “—and equal, or perhaps even a mentor. In any case, to treat them with respect... and I don’t think I could do otherwise.”

He smiled fondly at her for a moment, then agreed melodiously, “No, you are not the dominant sort, mein süßer kleiner Schatz.”

She returned his smile sweetly, and they turned their attention back to their cake. When he was finished, Lofwyr set his fork down gently and watched, yellow-gold eyes glinting, as Ella licked hers clean.

“It is no small commitment,” he remarked, still watching her rather hungrily as she took another sip of coffee, “creating the formula, summoning the spirit, performing the binding... It will require sacrifice on your part.”

The sun shaman nodded, her expression now more serious.

“I’m well aware,” she said.

“You are prepared for the task?”

His eyes pierced hers; she smiled and held his gaze confidently.

“Yes. As prepared as I can be.”

The great dragon gave her a small smile and a slight nod.

“Very well. I shall permit you to try.”

Ella couldn’t help but grin, and Lofwyr’s smile widened at the sight. He very slowly took a drink of his own coffee and set his cup down gently but deliberately.

“If you are going to be spending an extended amount of time in a shamanic ritual, you ought to have attire suited to such an undertaking,” he mused thoughtfully. “Robes, perhaps?”

“I’m quite content with my current wardrobe, mein Herr,” she demurred, politely and automatically. Realizing that she might have misstepped, she added, “Unless that is what you want.”

“That depends,” he said slowly, fixing her in a meaningful stare. “Is that what you want?”

Her eyes widened slightly at the question: he had always seen that she was well taken care of, but he had never directly asked after her preferences. A shy smile spread across her face as she considered the possibility.

“Yes, I’d like that very much,” she said softly. “I’d love that, actually.”

“Then it shall be so, mein Schatz.” He regarded her for a moment, then said, “White would suit you, lady of light as you are.”

Lofwyr seemed to smile unconsciously as he gazed at her in admiration, and Ella returned his smile adoringly. He set his hand palm-up on the table; she happily placed her hand in his, and they took a moment to caress each other.

“With gold trim, perhaps,” she said, “both for Sun, and...” she paused as her free hand wandered up to the scale in her collar, “for you.”

She felt a rush of his love as he tightened his hold on her, and she added her other hand to take his in both of hers.

“You are so pure,” he said softly. They smiled warmly at each other in mutual appreciation, and he added, “We shall look at our options together later, mm?”

Ella simply nodded, too pleased to express her gratitude in words.

*

The sun shaman looked down at the poetry-covered page in her hands, then back up at the blank canvas before her. She had spent the last day designing her ally spirit—choosing their appearance, powers, skills, and so on—and had spent the last several hours encoding that information in the form of a poem. Now she was ready to turn the words she had artfully crafted into visual art: each line of poetry would become the calligraphic ray of a sunburst, and the canvas would be transformed into her ally spirit’s formula. First she had to lightly mark the correct number of guidelines...

Ella started slightly as she felt Lofwyr’s hand on her shoulder, then smiled as his hand closed and his nails pressed into her. She leaned back against him comfortably, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

“That cape is very flattering on you,” he whispered in her pointed ear.

“I’m glad I can please you, mein Herr,” she replied playfully.

It was, in truth, a lovely cape, made from delicate white and slightly sheer fabric that flowed around her at the slightest movement. A shorter capelet hung as a shawl and tapered to a point at her mid-back. The ends of the cape and capelet faded into a rich gold, and silky white ribbons tied it closed at her chest with a bow. Underneath it she wore a simple, long white dress so as not to detract from the effect.

She set her paper down on the stand in front of her, then slowly turned to face her master. He kept his arm around her waist, and she ran her fingers through his long steel-grey hair as they shared a smile.

“You make good progress,” he observed softly. “Your Starheart will be a fortunate spirit.”

The sun shaman felt a thrill of excitement at the sound of the name she had chosen.

“Would that I had your confidence,” she said after a pause.

Lofwyr frowned slightly and rested a hand against Ella’s face.

“Now is no time to be doubting yourself, mein Schatz. I have watched you become an increasingly competent shaman over the last year.” She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak he added, “When I questioned you, I merely wanted to be sure that you were confident in your capabilities. I know that you can do this. I would not allow it otherwise.”

Ella beamed at him as she let her love and gratitude flow freely.

“Your instruction was invaluable,” she deflected, though her eyes sparkled with pleasure. “As is your support, and your love.”

Lofwyr simply smiled and gave her a tender kiss. She melted against him, and he indulged her for a moment before leaning back and caressing her face.

“Back to work for you,” he said softly. She gave him a resolute nod, and he continued, “There is a meeting I must attend—” he paused, and his glinting eyes made her certain that someone’s day was about to be ruined; she gave him a wry smile that he returned hungrily, looking for all the world like the predator he was “—however, I shall return soon enough to keep you company.”

The great dragon’s expression softened as he gazed at her, and they shared a loving look before he kissed her forehead and left her to her artwork.

*

Another several hours later, the calligraphic sunburst was complete. Ella could feel the magical energy radiating from the canvas, but it wasn’t quite right: the piece was still missing something. She took a step back and tilted her head as if it might help.

“Not satisfied?” came Lofwyr’s melodious voice from the couch behind her.

“No, it needs... more...”

Her brow furrowed, though as she turned around she couldn’t help but give him a tired smile. With the slightest movement of his head, he beckoned her over to him; more than ready for a break, she went gladly. She sat comfortably close to him, draped her legs over his, and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and they sat in silence for a time, appreciating the warmth of the other’s love. At length she leaned back and looked needfully into his eyes; with a benevolent smile, he kissed her softly, and they tasted each other with a quiet passion. When they had had their fill, they gazed into each other’s eyes affectionately. Before long, a triumphant smile spread across Ella’s face. Lofwyr raised an arched eyebrow.

“Gold paint,” she said excitedly. “That’s what’s missing.”

The great dragon gave her a pleased smile.

“We have some of that?” he asked.

“Yes, with the rest of my supplies,” she said. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

The sun shaman carefully extracted herself from her master’s embrace and hurried to the cabinet that held both her art and ritual materials—they were, after all, intimately connected pursuits in her tradition. She selected a brush and a bottle of bright, metallic gold paint, then hurried back to the living room, cape trailing ethereally behind her. After resuming her position in front of the canvas, she thinned some of the paint with water and set to work with renewed vigor. Each bold stroke from the center of the canvas increased the energy of the piece until it resonated in just the way she wanted.

“There,” she said, taking a step back more purposefully this time. “It’s perfect.”

Ella turned to face Lofwyr with a grin. He returned her smile more moderately, then stood languidly; they held each other’s gaze as he slowly walked over to her. Very gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

_“You have done well, mein Schatz,”_ he thought to her tenderly. Her eyes radiated her gratitude, and he kissed her forehead before asking aloud, “Will you be ready to perform the summoning to-morrow?”

She nodded, wrapped her arms around him, and pressed herself to his chest.

“I just need to rest and relax until then.”

The great dragon trailed the tips of his pointed nails along her spine, causing her to shiver against him pleasantly.

“I could help you with that,” he said, enticingly softly and slowly.

Ella leaned back to look at him and smiled playfully at the mischievous glint in his yellow-gold eyes.

“I gladly accept your offer of assistance, mein Herr,” she replied, eyes twinkling.

Lofwyr smirked but said gently, “You should have something to eat first. Come.”

Placing an arm around her waist, he led her to the kitchen, where she could start recovering from the endeavor of creating her spirit’s formula.

*

The scent of herbs and incense hung heavily in the air of the small room that had been built to serve as a shamanic lodge. The dancing flames of many candles added to the natural brightness of the room, and myriad crystals sparkled in the light. Ella was adorned once again in empyreal white and gold. She fought the urge to lose herself to the fragrant, swirling smoke and focused instead on the work of art in front of her. Taking a deep, calming breath, she spread out her hands and began the soft chanting that would summon her spirit from the formula.

After a few minutes had passed, the air in front of the canvas shimmered faintly, and she felt a burst of excitement-tinged relief. Simultaneously, she felt a pulse of pleasure and affection from Lofwyr, who was standing just inside the door keeping watch. She took another deep breath and readied herself for the long task of binding.

Several hours of chanting, singing, and rhythmic drumming later, the sun had sunk in the sky, the candles had burned low, and Ella was exhausted, but the ritual of binding was complete. The shimmer in the air now glowed brightly and energetically. With a tired smile, she closed her eyes and let a portion of her magical energy flow irrevocably into her spirit; this weakened her further, but she was too content to mind. She felt the telepathic link establish itself, and when she opened her eyes again, she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight.

Before her was an arrestingly beautiful, entirely androgynous elven being. They were dressed in a set of white robes, and straight white hair fell to their mid-back. Their pale skin was a subtle but otherworldly shade of gold, their delicate features arranged placidly. Bright and piercing metallic gold eyes held her in an inquisitive gaze, and she lost herself in their slow scintillation for a moment.

“Greetings, honored spirit,” she said, inclining her head politely. “May I call you Starheart?”

The spirit inclined their head in turn in response.

“You are to be my mistress?” they asked.

“Yes,” she said softly. She took a slow step closer to them and added, “In a way. I wish for you to be my companion.”

Starheart bowed in acquiescence.

“Then I shall be your companion, meine Herrin.”

“There’s no need to call me that,” Ella said, smiling warmly.

To her mild concern, her spirit returned only the slightest of smiles.

“We are in a dragon’s lair,” they remarked.

It was a statement of fact, but it still demanded an explanation.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a reassuring smile. “I serve the great dragon Lofwyr.” Only then did Starheart’s eyes shift behind her to lock onto the great dragon himself, who returned their gaze with a small, smug smile. “I live in his quarters,” Ella continued softly, “and so will you. You will not be placed in harm’s way.”

Starheart bowed once again, but their eyes narrowed apprehensively when Lofwyr stepped forward.

“Welcome, spirit,” he said, placing an arm slowly and deliberately around Ella’s shoulders. “I trust you will take good care of your new mistress.”

A silence of many seconds followed, during which yellow-gold and metallic gold eyes pierced each other. The sun shaman was certain that something was passing between them, but she hadn’t been included in the telepathic exchange. At length, Starheart bowed deeply to Lofwyr.

“It will be my honor,” they said reverently.

The spirit turned their attention back to Ella and smiled fondly; her heart thrilled and she couldn’t resist grinning. She stepped even closer to them and took their hands in hers. Starheart seemed mildly taken aback by the gesture, but after a moment, they applied a gentle pressure to her hands.

“I look forward to our partnership,” Ella said, staring deeply into their mesmerizing eyes.

“As do I,” Starheart replied, their tone gently curious.

“Why don’t you familiarize yourself with your new home?” she suggested.

Her spirit nodded once before their physical form shimmered and dissipated. Ella sighed in contented relief, then turned to Lofwyr and nestled against his chest. He cradled her comfortingly and gently stroked her back, and she realized again just how tired she was.

“You are absolutely radiant when you perform magic,” he said tenderly. She leaned back to look into his eyes appreciatively; he caressed her face and added, “Absolutely beautiful. I am proud of you, mein Schatz.”

Ella’s eyes widened in gratitude and adoration, and they gazed at each other affectionately as their ardent love flowed freely between them. She could hardly believe that just over a year ago, she had entered Lofwyr’s quarters for the first time, and now she was in his arms, reveling in his love, and had been granted the privilege of summoning her own ally spirit to live with them.

As if in response to her thoughts, the great dragon kissed her softly but fully, and the sun shaman lost herself in his embrace, feeling like the luckiest person in the Sixth World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> mein süßer kleiner Schatz: my sweet little treasure


End file.
